


I Want To Play Guitar

by mikeyNluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Concert, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, learning guitar, really shitty story, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyNluke/pseuds/mikeyNluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wants to play guitar on stage and Luke teaches him the tunes</p><p>Based on this pic      http://media.tumblr.com/d95a50dea79dc7b8f92ec0ccae26e70c/tumblr_inline_mvrdnxS3ye1rj1jsc.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Play Guitar

A/N : This is going to be set in the present day e.g not last year when it was performed :-)

 

"Heyy guys I want to play guitar tonight" Said Ashton  
Luke did a big gasp and said "Really oh my god that would be so awesome what song is it for"  
"Ummm she looks so perfect or amnesia" Said Ashton  
"Do you know the chords and everything" Said Calum  
"I know them for amnesia because its an easy tune to learn but ill need someone to tea-"  
"I'll do it" Said Luke still really excited  
"Ok then it's settled. Ashton will play guitar for two songs I'll give management a phone so we can get a fill in" Said Michael sounding excited.

 

*Lukes Pov*

I was really excited that Ashton was going to be playing guitar. It would mean Ash would get to move about stage and sing as well. I hope this is going to be one of my favourite shows tonight.

Mikey went off to phone management so I turned to ash and said rather quickly

"C'mon Ash lets go up I need to teach you all the chords"

We went up to my room and I took my guitar in my hands. I handed Ash the spare one I kept in the cupboard and he took it happily.

"Right so first you put your fingers on these spots on the neck" I said  
"Like this" said Ashton  
"Yeah thats right now with your other hand you strum this note" I strummed the note and Ash copied it exactly 

We were able to get all the way to the chorus because it was the same chords and notes. Once we got to the chorus Ash had started to stuggle so I moved behind him and put my hands over his

"It's this note" I said while we hit the note  
"Ok thanks.. um Luke" said Ash. I realised that my hands were still on his but I didn't move them. See I had this really big crush on Ashton that NO ONE knew about but that wasn't the reason I didn't move my hands away from his

"I just thought I would show you the rest of the notes while I'm here" I said  
"Uhhh. Ok so what's next"

We continued until he had fully known the notes for the verses and chorus. He was a quick learner. Once we had finished and went over it a few times I said excitedly

"Are you ready to go and show Mikey and Cal"  
"Yeah Lets do it" said Ash  
We got down stairs and joined Mikey and Cal who were talking in the kitchen

"How did you get on" Said Calum with a big smile on his face  
"Really well I think. I came down so I could show you guys" Said Ash with a really big smile on his face. he looked so cute when he was really happy  
Ashton sat down on the chair that faced the couch that me, mikey and cal were on.  
He played the song in perfect time and even sung the words. once he had finished we all applauded him and got ready for the show.

 

This was it. Ashton was about to perform. He left the stage saying he need to go to the bathroom. I dried my face with a towel and had a drink of water while Michael spoke to the crowd of adoring fans.

"Right we are going to play She Looks So Perfect. with a very special guest" Said Mikey.  
I quicky walked over to him and said "Wheres Ash's fill in"  
"Management wouldn't give us one so we're just going to play the drums on a CD"  
I nodded and walked over to my place in the middle of the stage.

I started off playing the first few notes, not being able to take the smile off my face.  
Once I started singing Ashton came on stage with his (my) guitar and earned deafening screams from the crowd. I was so excited at one point I had to stop singing and go and join him.  
We played in perfect time. 

I was just finished singing my part when Ash walked over to me. Enjoying his time on the stage. He sort of leaned back a little so his head was almost on my shoulder. We looked at each other for a minute then without thinking we both leaned in at the same time and we shared a wonderful, magical kiss  
"Thank You" he said as he resumed jumping about the stage

This was definatly my favourite concerts. Ashton got to play guitar and we got to have our first kiss.....

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short and really really bad but it was a quick thing
> 
> if you did like it you can leave kudos :-)


End file.
